<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cronache dell' AirBnB by sicktiredofit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579620">Cronache dell' AirBnB</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicktiredofit/pseuds/sicktiredofit'>sicktiredofit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Festival di Sanremo RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, also Lallo/Edo è solo accennata, e per sgranchirmi perché non scrivo da secoli, just for fun, mainly sono qua per spammare amore per Gow, questa cosa ha ufficialmente perso ogni dignità e ogni senso logico, siete avvisati, siete avvisati: è una cavolata assurda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicktiredofit/pseuds/sicktiredofit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>“Oh, Edoà, me devi dà ‘na mano! Le ho provate tutte ma nun ce riesco a svegliarlo.”</span>
</p><p>Lauro e Matteo bloccati in quarantena in un Airbnb a Roma, featuring chiamate esasperate ad Edoardo, piccioni assassini, metodi poco ortodossi di risveglio e pura, assoluta disperazione.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. l'intervista di RDS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Non scrivo da secoli, ma l'ispirazione mi è tornata come un treno in corsa, e chi sono io per dire di no?<br/>Poche cose prima di lasciarvi alla lettura:<br/>1) ovviamente non conosco realmente né Edoardo né Lauro né tantomeno Matteo, quindi tutto quello che è scritto qua sotto è frutto della mia immaginazione (delirante).<br/>2) il romano in questa storia è praticamente inventato perché io sono toscano, quindi sentitevi liberi di commentare dicendomi dove ho sbagliato!<br/>3) Il mio amore per Gow is showing e lo so benissimo, scusate<br/>buona lettura, stelline!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lauro, come al solito, è andato a letto ad un’ora infame. Matteo, che pure è una persona notturna, è andato a letto alle quattro, lasciandolo ancora sveglio a scrivere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nun fa tardi, che domani c’hai la diretta co’ RDS.” gli aveva detto. Lauro, troppo preso da qualunque cosa fosse nel suo quaderno, non gli aveva nemmeno risposto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ao, Laure’, guarda che domani nun te sveglio.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sì, sì, ho capito, buonanotte.” aveva risposto quello, senza scollarsi dalla sedia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mat era andato a dormire con la netta consapevolezza che la mattina dopo sarebbe stato un incubo. E infatti, come volevasi dimostrare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ao, mortacci tua Laure’!” Gli aveva tolto il piumone ed il lenzuolo, spalancato la finestra, sottratto brutalmente il cuscino, ma Lauro continuava a dormire beato, con un grugnito assonnato come unico segnale di vita e di - possibile - fastidio.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma che cazzo sei, sordo?” borbotta Matteo, mettendo giù anche la pentola e il coperchio che ha provato ad usare per cinque minuti buoni (nessuno può giudicarlo, in primis perché sono soli, e poi non è che non abbia già provato – inutilmente – tutti i metodi più ortodossi.)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oltre alla secchiata d’acqua – che gli sembrerebbe troppo estrema in alcuni casi, ma che ora sta valutando – gli rimane solo una possibilità per svegliare Lauro in qualcosa che assomigli ad un tempo decente per la diretta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma tu guarda che me tocca fà pe tiratte giù dal letto.” dice, puntando minacciosamente un dito verso la figura raggomitolata di Lauro che, dal canto suo, continua a dormire come se non avesse un solo problema al mondo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Le dita tatuate di Mat fanno scorrere rapidamente i contatti del cellulare fino ad arrivare alla E e selezionare, con uno scatto nervoso, il numero che gli interessa in quel momento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il telefono squilla.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mat chiude gli occhi e prega che risponda, perché altrimenti dovrà ricorrere alla secchiata d’acqua.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il telefono continua a squillare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mat guarda nervosamente l’orario. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, che c’è?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mat non ha mai sentito suono più bello. Gli verrebbe quasi da piangere se non fosse un uomo adulto e razionale. Ma, d’altronde, la quarantena fa brutti scherzi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Edoà, me devi dà ‘na mano! Le ho provate tutte ma nun ce riesco a svegliarlo!” esclama, aggrappandosi al telefono come se fosse un salvagente in mezzo ad una tempesta. “C’ha la diretta co’ RDS tipo adesso, e non se sta a sveglià!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Il sospiro di Edoardo riempie la linea per un secondo. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, il sospiro no. Perché sospiri? Devo usare la secchiata d’acqua?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dipende. Vuoi passare il resto della quarantena sotto forma di cadavere in uno sgabuzzino?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Col cazzo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E allora passamelo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come te lo passo? Nun hai capito, sta a dormì, sta nel mondo dei sogni, è andato.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tu metti il telefono lì accanto a lui ed esci dalla stanza.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mat sgrana gli occhi. Considera la proposta. È piuttosto inquietante, ma d’altronde la scelta è tra quella e il sorbirsi un’ora del Calculli che si lagna e gli chiede perché non ha svegliato Lauro in tempo, della brutta figura che ci fanno, bla bla bla. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Francamente tra Edo e Lauro che fanno cose sporche attraverso il suo cellulare e un’ora di lagna del loro manager, preferisce la prima. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dieci minuti dopo, la porta della camera si apre di schianto, e Lauro ne fuoriesce, in mutande, ma con il dolcevita addosso. Restituisce il cellulare al legittimo proprietario e, con un sorriso angelico e un occhiolino, chiede “Sono in ritardo?” prima di sparire in terrazza.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mat si porta il cellulare all’orecchio, senza riuscire a dire nulla per qualche secondo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come cazzo hai fatto, fratè?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edoardo, dall’altro capo della linea, sorride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Te nun te preoccupà, stellina, che c’ho i miei metodi.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. i piccioni</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lauro e Matteo (principalmente Matteo, grazie tante) vs. i piccioni. Okay, il piccione era uno solo, ma era stronzo.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NON CHIEDETE NON SO COSA STO FACENDO.<br/>(raga è tutto scritto e corretto da me medisimo e il mio cervello fuso dallo studio, quindi non ho idea di cosa stiate per leggere)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>le signorine 💅 </strong>
  <strong><br/>
</strong>
  <strong>3 membri, 3 online </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Matteo</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>› Fratè è un incubo, salvami </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Edo</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>› Ao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>› che succede?</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Matteo</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>› LAURO SUCCEDE</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Lauro</strong>
  
</p><p>
  <span>› nego tutte le accusa</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>Matteo</strong>
</p><p>
  <span>› ma cosa vuoi negare </span>
</p><p>
  <span>› mortacci tua</span>
</p><p>
  <span>› anzi mortacci mia</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“E’ inutile che provi a famme sentì ‘n colpa sulla chat di gruppo, Mattè.” urlò Lauro, da qualche parte verso la zona delle camere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L’ho notato che è inutile, Laurè.” rispose il diretto interessato, pigiando sui tasti del computer con un po’ troppa forza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finché non li fai andare via non esco, n'hai capito.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Capire ho capito, è che non c’ho voglia. Ma poi scusa, perché devo farlo io?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Siamo in due dentro ‘sta casa, e io di sicuro non lo faccio.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E perché?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perché io cucino!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Per pranzo abbiamo mangiato crackers, Lauro! Cosa hai cucinato, esattamente?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’unica risposta che ottenne fu il rumore dell’acqua della doccia che veniva accesa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Che poi, Matteo non aveva davvero capito perché dovessero per forza fare quella diretta in terrazza. Potevano starsene sul divano, no? Non ci sarebbero stati problemi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ma quando l’aveva proposto Lauro aveva cominciato con la solita storia: la luce è meglio quella là, l’inquadratura qua non viene bene e là viene meglio, si sta più comodi di là… e tanto con Lauro era così, se le cose non erano perfette, allora erano una merda, e figuriamoci se ci si accontentava della merda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E allora sistemiamo la terrazza per ‘sta diretta, si era detto Matteo. Non è che volesse spazzare o pulire, ma giusto togliere un po’ di cose, per non far vedere a tutto instagram il loro disordine (perfettamente organizzato nel loro cervello, ma orribile a vedersi).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lui e Lauro, pieni di buone intenzioni, avevano aperto la porta a vetri, e si erano trovati davanti il piccione. Non un piccione qualunque, ma il Piccione. Quello che avevano notato già da un po’ sul balcone qualche piano sotto al loro. Quello zoppo e senza un occhio. Un piccione brutto come la fame e stronzo come i giornalisti di striscia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauro aveva chiuso la porta finestra con uno scatto secco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, io in terrazza non ci vado.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vabbè, famo la diretta qua dentro allora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, fuori.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma fuori non ci vuoi andare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non ci vado perché c’è il piccione. Ma se tu togli il piccione…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dai, Mattè.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E allora non facciamo la diretta!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>E avanti così per mezz’ora. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mina è più matura de voi, stelline.” la voce di Edoardo usciva un po’ distorta dal telefono, ma il sorriso di scherno era comunque palese nel suo tono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mattè, li togli ‘sti piccioni se Lauro lava i piatti per una settimana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... forse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehi! Non ho promesso niente del genere, ao!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lallo zitto, sto cercando di trattare, se no i piccioni te li togli da solo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauro si buttò a sedere sul divano con le braccia incrociate sul petto e un broncetto adorabile stampato sul viso. Matteo sollevò il proprio telefono e gli scattò una foto. Lauro lo mandò cordialmente a fanculo ma ehi, aveva bisogno di qualcosa con cui ripagare Edoardo per aver fatto da mediatore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Famo così: se lava i piatti per una settimana e giura su Dio che non dovrò più sentire una chiamata delle vostre, io mando via i piccioni.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mi sembra giusto. Lauro accetta e ringrazia!” esclamò Edoardo, soddisfatto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lauro non ha accettato proprio niente!” rispose Lauro, piccato.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lauro sta usando la terza persona per riferirsi a sé stesso, ed è simbolo di megalomania.” lo riprese Edoardo, esasperato e divertito al tempo stesso – sì, lui ci riusciva, chissà come. Matteo era solo esasperato. –</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Va bene, Lauro accetta questo accordo! Ora Matteo può andare a togliere i piccioni.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matteo è molto stanco di vivere chiuso qua dentro. Edoà, metti agli atti che voglio essere salvato.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Va bene, stellina, fatto.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Da una parte, forse, se il piccione lo avesse beccato e gli avesse attaccato il tetano, o il coronavirus – per restare in tema – gliene sarebbe stato grato, almeno non avrebbe più dovuto sopportare Lauro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, quelli erano solo i pensieri di un uomo disperato sulla strada per la pazzia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niente di cui preoccuparsi, insomma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dice qua su internet che il puntatore laser li dovrebbe scacciare.” lo informò Lauro, dalla cucina, leggendo qualcosa sullo smartphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grazie Lauré, sei sempre utile come un calcio in culo, visto che non abbiamo un puntatore laser.” rispose Matteo, allungando piano piano la scopa verso il Piccione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La scena, se non fosse stata tinta di disperazione, sarebbe stata comica: Matteo, dentro casa, con un braccio armato di scopa infilato in uno spiraglio della porta a vetri, che avvicinava lentamente la propria arma al nemico. Nemico che, dal canto suo, si faceva i cazzi suoi che era una bellezza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Un respiro profondo, uno scatto del polso, e poi di colpo il frullio di ali riempì l’aria: suono di vittoria, suono di libertà. Durò due secondi, due meravigliosi secondi, prima che lo stronzo tornasse, con la vendetta: si piazzò dritto sulla scopa di Matteo, brutto e fiero come solo un piccione tronfio sapeva essere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo lasciò andare la scopa e chiuse la porta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ho perso.” disse, cercando di riprendere fiato. Lauro, dalla porta della cucina, lo fissò. Matteo ricambiò lo sguardo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Contro un piccione…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MORTACCI TUA LAURO GUARDA STAI ZITTO CHE SE NO T’APPICCICO AL MURO COME ‘N QUADRO”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>sghignazzando, Lauro si ritirò in cucina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A mali estremi, estremi rimedi, pensò Matteo, riempiendo il secchio d’acqua. Il prossimo passo sarebbe stato sparargli, ma non avrebbe saputo con cosa farlo se non con una fionda giocattolo comprata al tabacchino sotto casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raggiunse la porta a vetri e squadrò il nemico, ancora bellamente accomodato sulla scopa. Si stava prendendo gioco di lui, era chiaro. O forse l’unica cosa chiara era che ci stava uscendo scemo. Ma erano punti di vista, no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’azione fu rapida e precisa: Matteo spalancò la porta, buttò tutta l’acqua addosso al piccione, richiuse di scatto la porta per evitare la vendetta. Probabilmente aveva anche urlato un grido di battaglia ad un certo punto, non ne era sicuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E’ andato via?” chiese Lauro, titubante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matteo guardò fuori. Niente. Aprì la porta. Niente. Uscì sul terrazzo e si guardò attorno. Niente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pare che semo liberi, Lauré.” annunciò. Lauro lo raggiunse sul balcone e prese una boccata d’aria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sì, però mo è tutto bagnato.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, prima della fine della quarantena lo avrebbe ucciso, decise Matteo. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>